


Roll Over, Roll Over

by reinadefuego



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I suppose this counts as a girls weekend, doesn't it?"Written for prompt table: zeroes - "alcohol" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Nancy B. Artingstall/Rayna Boyanov/Susan Cooper
Kudos: 10
Collections: femslash100100





	Roll Over, Roll Over

"I really do think we should've at least invited Fifty, but I suppose this counts as a girls weekend, doesn't it? You, me—"

"Nancy, go to sleep," Susan groans into her pillow. Her head thumps and aches horribly like she's stuck in a vice. Each time she opens her eyes, the sun drives her back under the sheets and into the safety of her bed. "Please."

She isn't quite sure how she got here, or how she's still alive. Her legs feel like dead weights as she struggles to move off the bed, and that champagne has worked wonders for her clarity of mind. Everything's a blur up to the sex, then it's as if the endorphins cleared her mind long enough for the image of herself being fucked by two not terribly unattractive women at the same time to lodge itself in her brain. Rayna finally manages to roll off the bed after dragging herself to the edge and staggers into the bathroom.

"Let's do this again sometime," Nancy says, grinning from ear to ear. She sits on the couch and watches live coverage of some bald bloke in a white suit being arrested in the lobby of a hotel whilst screaming about Italy, and drinks her tea. "What do _you_ think, Frumpy?"

"That jacket is from last season! Call me that again and I will spank you, you giant hairless wombat."

Nancy snorts and closes the curtains for Susan's sake. "You already did that last night, _Madame Boyanov_. "


End file.
